Adventure Time: Unexpected Events
by Ghoul851
Summary: The Land of Ooo just got a whole lot tougher and Finn and Jake's lives just got a whole lot harder. When a single day turned things around, they know they are in a whole heap of trouble. Full of Revelations, Romance(in later chapters), Action and More!
1. Attack on The Candy Kingdom

**I do not Own Adventure Time**

 **All Rights Reserved to Pendelton Ward and CN**

In the Land of Ooo, It was just an ordinary day, like always,for Finn the Human and his best friend Jake the Dog. But it was no ordinary day, cause today, things will change. Finn and Jake were just goofing around the house like usual. Jake was fixing up lunch and Finn was playing video games on BMO.

Finn: Hey Jake?

Jake: Yeah?

Finn: When is lunch gonna be serve, cause I'm hungry?

Jake: I'm guessing about...3, 4 minutes or something.

Finn: Hmm.

Suddenly BMO started shaking.  
BMO: Incoming Call from Princess Bubblegum.

Finn: What does she want?

Jake: Put it in loudspeaker BMO.

Princess Bubblegum face was shown on BMO's face. But she wasn't in a good mood.

Bubblegum: Hey guys!

Jake: Yo.

Finn: Sup, P's?

Bubblegum: Hey Guys. You busy?

Finn: Well, actually

Bubblegum: Great! Listen, I need you guys at the Castle right now, it's urgent. Bye!

*Click*

Finn: What was that all about?  
Jake: Beats me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They were rushing at the Candy Kingdom, with food stuffed into their mouth. Princess Bubblegum was walking around in circles, worried about something. As soon as the heroes arrived, they saw that the Kingdom is in chaos, houses on flames, the walls destroyed, the Gumball Guardians broken down.

Finn:whots foin on?(What's going on?)

Jake:*Gulp* What?

Finn:*Gulp*I said "What's going on?".

Princess Bubblegum: Finn! Jake! Come Quick!

They ran inside the castle seeing everyone from the Kingdom gathered inside the Castle.

Manfried the _Talking Piñata_ _: All present and accounted for!_

 _Bubblegum:Thank goodness you came before the second Aerial Assault!_

Finn: Princess! What in Glob's name is happening?

Bubblegum: Bandits! They're after my Amulet!

Finn: What!? Why?!

Bubblegum: I don't know. No one else knows the power of my must have overheard me and Pep But talking about hiding it and planned this attack just to get it's hands on it! They were able to predict every move I threw at them, They must have planned this in months!

Finn: And that's why you called us to prepare for battle!

Bubblegum: What? No, I

Jake: Don't worry Princess, Imma go Gorilla on them and start swatting them like flies!

Bubblegum: Listen, both of you, you

Finn: And we're gonna slap their bunions till they say "Uncle"!*High fives Jake*

Bubblegum: I'm gonna slap both of your bunions if you don't listen!

They whole room went completely silent after Princess Bubblegum's Outburst.

Bubblegum:*pant**pant* I'm sorry. The stress is getting to me. Your Job is to get the Amulet as far away as possible.

Finn: What? But PB, kicking behind's my thing.

Bubblegum: Finn, you wouldn't disobey a Princess' order, would you? Especially the one who's Kingdom is about to be destroyed?

Finn: No.

Bubblegum: Alright, follow me. Banana Guards! Protect the Candy People!

Banana Guards:Yes Ma'am!

Finn: *whispers*Jake, you better help the Banana Guards as well, you know how ineffective they are against real combat.

Jake: On it dude!

Bubblegum: Let's take the secret passage*opens the closet*

Finn: There's another passage way inside the closet?

Bubblegum: Yep

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In mere second, they reached The Castle's Secret Room. Princess Bubblegum opens the trunk, pulls the lever inside the trunk, a rope drops down from the ceiling, she pulls the rope, a secret button opens from the wall,she pushes the button, a spit jar pops up from the floor, she spits on the jar, releasing a bottle of water down from the ceiling, she catches it and pours it on a potted plant, which then pops out a key, she which she insert on a key shaped hole on the wall, opening a drawer, she pulls the drawer and reveals the Amulet.

Finn: So, are they trying to get this thing to bring something to life?

Bubblegum: The Amulet can do more than just bring something to life. It's much powerful than anyone can imagine.

Finn: What else can this thing do anyway?

Bubblegum: I'm not sure, I haven't studies the Amulet that well. Those bandits must have some idea on what this thing is capable of. Now, while the bandits are to distracted in destroying the Kingdom, I want you and Jake get this thing as far away as you can.

Finn: What's gonna happen to you?

Bubblegum: I can handle myself Finn, I can handle the kingdom. Do this for the Candy People, do this for everyone, do this for me.

Finn:...You can count on us!

Bubblegum: Thank you Finn.

Suddenly, the castle was rattled from the explosions.

Bubblegum: The Second Aerial Assault!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Numerous of Bandits started to throw bombs at the Castle from numerous of blimps.

Bandit#1:Hahahaha! Take that Candy Kingdom!

Bandit#2:Kaboom! We should do this more often!

Bandit#3:Remember Keep your eyes on the prize!

Inside the Castle.

Finn: Jake! We have to get going!

Jake: What about the Castle? They're practically turning this place into rubble!

Bubblegum: Don't worry, I called Gridface Princess for help, and Peppermint Butler is fixing the cannons.

Princess Bubblegum was now in her gladiator outfit from before.

Bubblegum: Now GO!

Finn and Jake opened a secret passage and escaped, while Princess Bubblegum was leading the Candy People down the dungeon to be safe.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Outside of the Kingdom, Finn and Jake came out of a Tree Trunk like door. They look behind and see the Kingdom was being destroyed. It was unlike anything they've seen before.

Jake: Come on dude! We got a mission to accomplish!

Finn: But, we can't just leave!

Jake: Finn, I know it's jacked up, but sooner or later you'll be able to do the same for the people you love.

As they run from the Kingdom. A Bandit saw them running from the Biggest Blimp of them all.

Bandit#4: Yo, Ki! I just saw a yellow boy and a blue guy run

Ki: So? They're not our priority, Chan, we're here for the Amulet!

Chan: What if they're the Amulet?

Ki: That doesn't make sense!

Bandit#5: Ki! Chan! Prepare the Cannons!

Chan: You heard him! You fools better do it right!

Ki: Yeah! Or we gonna bust you real good!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bubblegum: Is the Shield up and running Gridface Princess?

Gridface Princess: Almost...And...Done!

The Shield Generator was online and started covering the whole Kingdom. The bombs were deflecting from the shield and the Kingdom's cannons were shooting down all the blimps.

Bubblegum: Alright! That's what I'm talking about!

Suddenly, Two giant Cannons from the Biggest Blimp started shooting down the shield.

Gridface Princess: The Shield won't hold from those cannons attack!

Bubblegum: We have to hold on long enough for Finn and Jake to hide the Amulet! If I know those guys well, they'll comeback and stop them for good.

Gridface Princess: Incoming!

As the Cannon ball breaches through the Shield, It destroys half of the Candy Castle, exposing the half of the inside.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chan: The Castle has been penetrated!

Ki: Bringing us down!

As the Biggest Blimp lowers down, Gridface Princess lies down, unconscious, Princess Bubblegum tries to stand up but was able to.

Bandit#5: Well if it ain't Princess Bubblegum.

Princess Bubblegum looks up and recognizes the Bandit's face.

Bubblegum: Bandit Prince.

Bandit Prince: In the Flesh.

Bubblegum: So you planned this whole attack. You no good, rascal!

Bandit Prince: I came to collect my prize, so where is it?

Bubblegum: Where is what?

Bandit Prince: Don't play dumb with me. I know it's here somewhere. Bandits! Search the whole palace! Turn the whole place upside down for all I care. Hold her down.

As they search everywhere, they start destroying the castle's insides.

Bubblegum: Why are you doing this?

Bandit Prince: Simple. I want to do it.

Bandit#6: Sir, we ain't got luck.

Bandit Prince: I don't need luck*Snaps finger and he was given a sword* I only need brute force*he unsheathes his sword and point it at Princess Bubblegum*.

Bubblegum: I ain't afraid!

Bandit Prince: I know you aren't,*pushes an uneven wall and opens a secret door* but what about the kids?

Some of the bandits started to pull some Candy Kids from the secret door, much to Princess Bubblegum's horror.

Bandit Prince: Tell me where*shows a picture of the Amulet* This is, or*points at Candy Kid*The little one gets it!

As Bubblegum tries to look away and not feel guilty, Ki looks at the picture and remembers something.

Ki: Hey, that necklace looks like the one that blue guy was wearing.

Both Bandit Prince and Princess Bubblegum were surprised and shock at the same time.

Bandit Prince: What?! You've seen the Amulet?

Ki: Yeah, that yellow boy and blue guy was running away with that, headed north actually.

Bandit Prince: You Fool! You could have told me earlier! We wouldn't be wasting our precious time in this junkyard!

Ki: *scared*I-I didn't know.I-I don't even know what that THING looked like.

Bandit Prince: Bandits! Stay and guard the Princess! Ki! Chan! You two with me!

As the Bandit Prince left, Peppermint Butler who was hiding behind the rubble waited for them to leave was about to summon something with his dark powers.

Peppermint Butler: Oh I hope this works!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Finn and Jake were running away from the bandits with the Amulet at Finn's neck.

Jake: So were we gonna hide that thing?

Finn: We hide it under our special rock in the docks near the Sea of Sure Deaths

Jake: Nice, nobody would expect the Amulet there!

As they reach the docks they put the Amulet underneath the rock.

Jake: Alright, now that that's done, let go back and save the...CANNON BALL!

Finn: Cannon Ball?

Jake quickly pushes both of them down before any of them got hit.

Finn: Ooohhh.

As both Finn and Jake got up, The Biggest Blimp descended down the docks. Three men drop out of the blimp and headed towards Finn and Jake.

Bandit Prince: Hello boys, you have something that belongs to me.

Finn: Wait is that...Bandit Princess?!

Jake: Dude, I think it is. Only, she kinda gotten muscular than before.

Bandit Princess: I get it, I look like my sister, well that's the curse of being twins.

Bandit Prince does look and dress a lot like Bandit Princess only he has shorter hair, a refined body and black pants.

Ki: These are definitely them all right.

Chan: You said that it was a yellow boy, that's a dog?

Ki and Chan were like twin, the are the same species, Snake Humanoid, only difference is that Ki is Blue and Chan is Red. Ki has a Diamond shaped tatoo on his left eye while Chan has a Heart shaped tatoo on his right eye. They wear black robes and white pants, inverted to the one Bandit Prince was wearing.

Bandit Prince: Now I'm gonna say this one, Give it to me.

Finn:*draws his sword*Over my dead body!

Ki: Oh, he gonna get it now Chan.

Chan: Why don't we enjoy the fun as well.

They duke it out in an all out battle, Finn and Jake vs. Bandit Prince and Ki and Chan. Finn is battling Bandit prince in a sword fight, while Jake tries to squash Ki and Chan, but due to their slippery skin, they are able to maneuver out. Finn tries to slash Bandit Prince, but he dodges and tries to do the same, but misses as well, it was a stalemate between the two. Jake tried to stomp them but Ki kicks by the stomach and Chan kicks him by the chin. As they both send a devastating kick to Jake, he fell down and lied on the sand unconscious. Finn saw what happen, couldn't help but be distracted. As Bandit Prince gained the upperhand, he was about to strike Finn in his chest, but blocks the sword with his sword only to get his sword broken instead. Immediately after his sword broke, he is then knocked out by Bandit Prince.

Bandit Prince: You shouldn't meddle with adult business. *grabs the Amulet*You tried to break a brick with your bare hands, and got your own hands broken instead. Come on boys. We are heading West from here.

They all got inside the Blimp and left Finn and Jake out cold. They headed towards the sea and tries to escape Ooo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

?:Finn...Finn...Wake Up...FINN!

Finn: *Gasp**Huff**Huff* *looks up to see Princess Bubblegum beside him*Princess? Where...Where am I?

Bubblegum: Your back at the Candy Kingdom. We found you lying on the ground near the Sea of Sure Death.

Finn: Where's Jake?

Bubblegum: He's fine, he recovered earlier than you did.

Finn then remembers that he lost the Amulet to Bandit Prince.

Finn: PB, I'm sorry but...I lost the Amulet.

Bubblegum: No Finn. I should be the one who should apologize. I shouldn't have put this much pressure on your shoulders. Get's some rest.

As Princess Bubblegum leaves with a sad face, Jake came and talked to Finn.

Jake: You doing okay bud?

Finn: Trying to hold up.

Jake: Don't worry, we'll get the Amulet. Who knows, maybe a good hearted guy took the Amulet away from the Trio

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Bandit Trio were in the middle of the sea, celebrating their victory.

Ki: I can't believe it was that easy, it was just too easy!

Chan: Well now we have the Amulet, were to next?

Bandit Prince: Well, we now go to...Wait, what's that?*points at the middle of the ocean*

They see a boat with no one on it.

Ki: Looks like a boat...With tons of loot! Look!

Chan: He's right! We're going down there.

Bandit Prince: Seems kinda fishy if you ask me. But Heck! I ain't called the bandit prince for nothing!

The Bandit Prince leaves the Amulet as they all go down to check the boat, which was full of books, artifacts and more inside they explore the boat some more, they saw that the boat, has another deck, the lower deck.

Ki: There must be more down there! Come on Chan.

Ki and Chan all went down the lower deck to see nothing but an empty room.

Chan: What the?

Bandit Prince: What going on downHUAGH!

Suddenly the Bandit Prince was thrown down by the water by something...no...by someone.

Chan: Sir? What Happened? Sir?

Suddenly a man with a red scarf and blue goggles that was covering his face came out from above and greets them.

Unknown Man: Ahoy there Stowaways! You lost?

He suddenly closed the doors and locked them inside the room.

Unknown Man: *screams through the closed doors* You know it ain't nice to sneak inside a man boat, that's just rude!

Ki: You let us out or you gonna get it! You gonna get it good!

Unknown Man: You know what, you can keep this boat for the blimps, Whadaya say?

Chan: What?

Unknown Man: That sounded like a yes to me so*grabs all the duffle bag and climbs up the Blimp* You can keep the boat. No take backs.

As The Bandit Prince got back up on the boat, he sees the Blimp being taken away from him

Bandit Prince: Hey! Heeeey! He has the Blimp!*gasp*He has the Blimp!*gasp intensifies*He has the Amulet!

Unknown Man:*Grabs Amulet* Hello Beautiful! What secrets do you hold?*pockets the Amulet and grabs a Compass* Let's see, a few more hours, and I'll be at the small Island called Ooo.

 **Who was that man?**

 **What's his business going to Ooo?**

 **What will happen to The Bandit Prince, Ki And Chan?**

 **Stay Tuned**

 **Hey Guys, So thanks for reading the First Chapter of Adventure Time: Unexpected Events. Be sure to leave a your thought on this FanFic. More will be coming so Stay Tuned and Keep on Believing!**


	2. The Hunt

I Do Not Own Adventure Time

All Rights Reserved to Pendelton Ward and CN

A day has passed since the attack on The Candy Kingdom. Finn and Jake were still recuperating from the attack, sipping some tea,while Princess Bubblegum was helping out the Candy People fix the Kingdom back to it's working self.

Bubblegum: Well things looks like the way it should be. Enjoying the tea boys?

Jake: Yeah, it has that perfect tang and flavor.

Bubblegum: I'm glad you like it, I just hope you didn't take the loss seriously.

Finn: *fake smile*It's okay, Princess. You should go check on the Candy People if they're doing things right, you know how they are.

Bubblegum: Well, alright,but you guys don't go anywhere, you both need some rest.

As the Princess left, Finn's fake smile turn back into a sad, defeated face.

Jake: Dude, come on. We lost, no biggie.

Finn: No Jake, our lost was bigger than you can imagine. You don't know what that Amulet is capable of.

Jake: Now that I think about it, what does it do?

Finn: It can bring anything to life. See, The Gumball Guardians were brought to life with it, it's their source of life. Without it,*looks at The Fallen Gumball Guardians* The Gumball Guardians are lifeless.

Jake: Dang Bro. I didn't know it was that bad. Now I feel bad.

Finn: Sorry man. Listen, I'm gonna go talk to Princess Bubblegum.

Jake: Sure Buddy.

* * *

As Finn wandered the half-destroyed castle, he found Princess Bubblegum in the Science Room with Peppermint Butler. He was about to call Princess Bubblegum, but notice her sad expression.

Bubblegum: What am I gonna do?

Finn then hides and decides to eavesdrop on their conversation.

Peppermint Butler: We could try using my Dark Magic on the Gumball Guardians.

Bubblegum: There's no way I'm gonna let you use your magic on the Guardians. Remember last time when we tried it on that dummy *points at the Gumball Prototype*over there?

Peppermint Butler: Oh yes, hehe, I keep on forgetting that.

Bubblegum: Ugh, it's no use, we can't revive the Guardians without the Amulet, who knows what will happen. Who knows when the next attack will happen.

Finn, feeling guilty, was about to do something idiotic, yet heroic. He was going to find The Amulet, Himself.

As he goes back down, he was spotted by Jake.

Jake: Hey Finn, did ya find the Princess?

Finn: Uh, yeah. Listen, I got to grab something from the treehouse. Be right back.

Jake: Um, Okay?

* * *

In the Forest, Finn was thinking on how to get the Amulet back.

Finn: Dang. It's harder than I thought. I got no clue on where they are nor where they're headed. Who were those guys anyway?

Finn then remembers. The Bandit Prince was related to Bandit Princess.

Finn: Wait. He said that she looks like her sister. He looks like Bandit Princess, so that means...*gasp* He's Bandit Princess' Brother! He's the Bandit Prince! If I could find Bandit Princess, I could learn where those dudes were headed. But it's gonna be hard, I need someone who's good at tracking down. I can't ask for Jake's help. But I can ask for **her** help instead.

He then head deep inside the forest, there lies a small little house made out of trees.

Finn: Hey Huntress Wizard, you there!? Hello!? Hunt Wiz!? Where is she?

* * *

Somewhere inside the Forest, Huntress Wizard, on top of a treetop, was waiting for prey to be near her aim. Silence was in the air as she pulls back an arrow at it.

Huntress Wizard: That's right*pulls arrow*Just a little more...

?: GAGH!

Suddenly, she and her prey was suddenly startled, she released the arrow too early and the prey escaped.

Huntress Wizard: No! No no no no no no! Ugh! What in glob was that?

Huntress Wizard was leaping through the woods, when she saw a man with a red scarf and blue goggles appear, he had a brown combed over hair, wearing a gray overcoat, a black shirt and blue pants, plus black boots. It was the Unknown Man. He was dragging numerous of baggage on the ground. Huntress Wizard was unfamiliar with the man. So she goes down and confront him herself.

Huntress Wizard: Hey you!

He looks to see Huntress Wizard, threatening him with a levitating arrow pointed at him.

Huntress Wizard: You cost me good food.

Unknown Man: Huh? Listen, I don't know what your talking about, so I'm gonna pretend your a crazy chick that wants attention. So if you excuse me, I got a lot of bags to carry, and if you ain't offering help, then whoosh out here.

Huntress Wizard: I don't know who you are, but if you ain't gonna help me catch something to eat, I ain't letting you leave the forest.

Unknown Man: So we both want something out of this huh?*drops bag*All right if I scratch your back, you scratch mine?

Huntress Wizard: No one scratches my back but me!*throws arrow directly at him only to be cut in half*

Unknown Man: Yeesh! Haven't you heard of expressions!*Points sword at her*

Huntress Wizard then started throwing arrows at him, only to be deflected and split in half. She ran out of arrows to throw, he came charging at her, but she dives into the ground and gone missing. He was looking for her, but little did he know she has on top of a tree. She started regrowing some arrows and started throwing at him in different directions. He barely dodge the first and started moving and deflecting every arrow thrown at him. A shadow appeared above him, he looks up to see Huntress Wizard was about to fire a bolt of lighting at him. He grabs something beneath his overcoat, as she fires, he quickly blocks it with a bronze gauntlet. Huntress Wizard then pushes him back with a kick, and then traps him with branches she grown from her arms.

Huntress Wizard: Caught in the act!

Unknown Man: Did you really?

Suddenly fire started to come out from the branches, he breaks free.

Huntress Wizard: What the?

Unknown Man: *points at his bronze gauntlet*The Element Gauntlet, or the EG, makes anything happen gained from an attack. For example, your lightning, into fire. Your kick*turns dial*, into an earthquake.*punches ground*

The Ground Quickly rattles out of control. Huntress Wizard fell, He then tries to punch her while she's down, but she moves out in time. She then dives back to the ground. Several trees sprouted from the ground surrounding him. She then aims an arrow at him and threw it at him. He turns the dial again, from earthquake to Ice, a giant Icicle grew from the gauntlet, and he cuts down all the trees and catches the arrow, but another arrow catches him by the sleeve and corners him by a tree.

Huntress Wizard: Without that hand, you can't turn the dial.

Unknown Man: Oh, the turning thing, was just a distraction. The real magic, happens with a tight closed fist.

He closed his gauntlet hand and the dial moved on it's own, from Ice to Grass. A Vine came popping out and send it out to grab his duffle bag. Huntress Wizard, cut the vine before it reaches him, but the bag didn't stop. He grab the bag and open it and popped out an orb. He raised it in the air and a giant spark of light came. Huntress Wizard was temporarily blinded. He grabs the arrow and grabs a bow from the bag and started to aim. As Huntress Wizard regain her sight, he shoot the arrow, making Huntress Wizard duck, and heard an array of cries. She looks behind her to see 5 animals were caught by the arrow.

Unknown Man: There! Ya happy? I scratch your- you know I should stop using that expression. I help you out, you help me, if you ain't, I'mma take my leave!*grabs duffle bags* Hnghhh.

Huntress Wizard stared at the animals he caught. She just got help from a man he tried to kill. She felt a little guilty. She created a half tree trunk and pushed it towards the man.

Huntress Wizard: I'm sorry that I tried to kill you. As a token of my gratitude I give you this sled to carry your bags.

Unknown Man: But that's a trunk.

Huntress Wizard: Do you want it or not?

Unknown Man: All right, all right.*puts bags on the trunk*

As he leaves

Unknown Man: Oh, by the way, do you know anywhere I can stay, you know just for the night?

Huntress Wizard: Oh, uhhh, I don't usually know any place for that matter, but my house is near here so

Unknown Man: Great, Lead the way!

Huntress Wizard: Oh boy.

* * *

Finn was still waiting inside HW's house.

Finn: Dang it. I can't seem to get a break. Looks like I'm gonna find Bandit Princess myself. Even if it takes me a year to find her. I will*hears hums behind trees*...Huh?

He looks behind a bush to see Bandit Princess herself walking away with a ton of loot.

Finn: What are the odds? Hold it right there!

Bandit Princess stops and turns to see Finn.

Bandit Princess: Well, well. If it ain't...uh...um...Who are you again?

Finn: It's me! Finn. The guy you stole his sword from.

Bandit Princess: Oh yeah. The guy who stabbed his own sword. But technically it not stealing if you found the sword unprotected.

Finn: I don't care about the sword! Where's your brother?

Bandit Princess: Brother? Oh you mean Clyde. I don't even wanna know what he's doing right now.

Finn: You don't have any clue where he is?

Bandit Princess: Not since he join that stupid Guild.

Finn: What Guild?

Bandit Princess: How the heck should I know? You're asking a lot of questions about my brother. It's like your...interested in knowing him.

Finn: Heck Yeah! I wanna know where he is. He has something precious to Princess Bubblegum.

Bandit Princess: He snatch an item from that Bubblegum girl!? What did he snatch!?

Finn: Like Imma tell you! It ain't your biz!

Bandit Princess: Then I'm gonna*unsheathes sword* Make you!

Finn: Bring it*tries to grab sword but there was nothing but thin air*huh? * he remembers that his sword broke while battling Bandit Prince*Aw dang it!

Bandit Princess: Looks like your weaponless. How you gonna fight me?

Finn: With my bare fist!

Bandit Princess: Lame!

Finn and Bandit Princess duke it out. Bandit Princess swings her sword, but Finn limbo out. He punches Bandit Princess, and it was a direct hit. He tried hitting again but she narrowly dodges. She headbutted him back down. Finn rolls out and stand up, he charges at her, but she made him trip, causing him to land on his face. She tried to slice him, but he manages to roll out of the way. He grabs a stick and throw it at her, she blocks the stick, but she didn't manage to block Finn's upcoming punch. He tries to grab her sword, but he gets pulled down and got cut behind. He tried to shake it off, but she kicks the wound, making it extremely painful for Finn. She turns him around and slice open his chest. He is in serious pain. Bandit Princess soon kicked him down and puts her sword on his neck.

Bandit Princess: What's wrong Finn? Can't handle the pain? Tell me what he stole!

As he struggles to get out, his prosthetic arm went crazy and became vine like again. He hits Bandit Princess away and started to hit her till she drops. As Finn was about to deliver one last strike, Bandit Princess, cuts his arm out and and knocks him down with the bottom of her sword. As she kept on knocking him with her sword, He started to blackout.

Bandit Princess: *Huff**Huff* You know, I have fun when fighting you, but it seems that the fun has to end someday, and that day *raises sword* is now!

She was about to kill him, but a sudden bolt of light blinded her, making her miss Finn's head. She doesn't know what happened, she was grabbed by somekind of vine then brought upward and thrown away from the forest. As Finn's arm started to regrow back to itself, he suddenly passed out.

* * *

As Finn wakes up, He sees a familiar face in front of him. It was Huntress Wizard.

Huntress Wizard: Oh good, you're alive.

Finn: Huntress Wizard? Where am I?

Huntress Wizard: Where do you think? My house.  
He got up and saw he was wrapped around in bandages, the only thing he was wearing was his shorts. He sees a man sitting on a chair and seem to be fixing something from the table.

Finn: When did you get a chair?

Huntress Wizard: Oh, just today actually. He made it.

Unknown Man: And *turns around and shows Finn shirt all patched up* I also fixed your shirt.

Finn: Thanks*Tries to grab shirt but soon felt pain*Gah!

Unknown Man: Woah, easy there Finn, I still need to apply the Queen's Teardrop on your wounds,*shows bottle of water and was written "Queen's Teardrop"*after that, You supposed to drink the Monk's Fountain.

Finn: How did you know my name?

Unknown Man: Huntress Wizard told me.

Finn: Oh.

Unknown Man: Plus, I saw the teardrop birthmark.

Finn: What?!*blushes*

Unknown Man: I had to check, otherwise, how would I know that you really are the Finn I knew as a toddler?

Finn: You know me when I was a baby?

Unknown Man: Of course, but I highly doubt that you know me. After all, me and Mom did left Dad and you after you were born.

Finn: you and mom? What are you talking about? Who are you?

Unknown Man: Finn*removes goggles and red scarf revealing that he is Human, his face somewhat resembles Finn's*I'm Adam, your brother.

Finn:*Dumbfound*Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa?

Huntress Wizard:*confused*What?

Adam: Your Older Brother to be exact, I am 7 years older than you.

Finn and Huntress Wizard didn't respond. They only stared at him, not blinking at all.

Adam: Guys?*snaps Fingers* You alive?

 **Finn has a Brother?**

 **What happened to Bandit Princess?**

 **What Guild was she talking about?**

 **Stay Tuned**

 **Hey everyone, so big reveal, he has a big brother, but there will be more bigger revelations inside this FanFic. This FanFic is called Unexpected Events, so you will be riding in a roller coaster, and it ain't the amusement park kinda roller coaster, more like a "There will be a 50/50 chance you will survive" roller coaster but not that over the top. So yeah, tell me what you think about the chapter and make sure you Keep Believing!**


	3. Seeing Double

I do not Own Adventure Time

All Rights Reserved to Pendelton Ward and CN

Water splashes on both Finn and Huntress Wizard's Faces. They regained their consciousness from finding out that Adam, the mysterious man, was Finn's brother.

Adam: Yeesh! You guys are rude, you know that! Sleeping with your eyes wide open on someone; Now give your brother a hug!

Finn was just standing there unsure if he should or shouldn't

Adam: Well? Are you gonna hug me or what?

Finn: Sorry, it's just... Are you really my brother? I'm just having a hard time trusting people.

Adam:...*sigh*Alright*grabs mirror from bag and placed in front of Finn's face*What do you see?

Finn: Myself.

Adam: Now*slowly removes mirror and look at Finn directly in his eyes*What do you see?

Finn: Still Myself...*Gasp*your face! Looks exactly like my face!

Adam: Which means?

Finn: Your a clone made by Princess Bubblegum to make me feel better!

Adam: How hard did that chick hit you in the head? NO! I'm not a clone made by this Bubblegum girl! Why is it so difficult for you to accept that I'm your brother?

Finn: It's not that I don't trust you, I just need proof.

Adam: Well, how do you want to get the evidence? By DNA?

Finn: That's not a bad idea.

Adam: ...Alright. We'll leave at sunrise.

Finn: where are we going?

Adam: Tellaton Island, a highly advance island that has far better technology than here.

Finn: What?! But I'm not leaving Ooo!

Adam: Ooo?

Finn: This is the Land of Ooo. One of greatest places to be. Being it this vast world, you'll never wanna leave.

Huntress Wizard:...I wanna leave.

Finn: HW!

Adam: Trust me Finn, this island is just a speck of dust in a giant room. Now get some rest, you'll need it for tomorrow.

Finn: We don't need to leave. Princess Bubblegum may have the equipment for all that jazz.

Adam:She does?

Finn: Yeah! She's a super nerd! She knows a lot of things. I bet she has things like those.

Adam: *thinking**sigh*Sure, why not?

Finn: Great, why don't we see her right now.

Huntress Wizard: Finn, it's midnight. You guys can't go out when it's midnight, especially in this forest.

Finn: Don't worry, I can handle it!

Finn was about to walk out of Huntress Wizard's house

Adam: What about this Bubblegum chick? Do you think she's still awake?

Finn: *walks around*Let's get some sleep.

* * *

Sunrise came. Finn, Huntress Wizard and Adam were nearing towards the Candy Kingdom.

Finn: So how are you and The Forest Spirit?

Huntress Wizard: Eh...it's pretty good, but I swore to him not to fall in love with exceptional beasts like you guys.

Adam: What, are you guys dating or something?

Huntress Wizard: No, he's like a brother to me.

Finn: We're here.

Adam: *looks at the half destroyed Candy Kingdom*You sure that's the right place? It's too...broken to be a kingdom.

Finn: That's the place, it's just like that since the attack.

Adam: What attack?

Finn: I'll tell you later, come on.

Huntress Wizard: Sorry, but this is far as I go.

Finn: What? Why?

Huntress Wizard: I don't wanna be near the Princess. I heard that she experiments on the wizards.

Adam: Well then*grabs a whistle from pocket and gives it to HW* when you need me, blow the whistle, and if I need you, the whistle will blow itself. When the whistle blows itself, blow with it, you'll be sent to me directly.

Huntress Wizard: Why give me this?

Adam: You prove to be a great hunting companion.

Huntress Wizard: Alright, well see you guys later.*rides through the grass*

Finn:...You could have asked for her number.

Adam: I would, but she doesn't own a phone, and what will happen during crisis? Would you grab your phone, going through your contacts, trying to get a great reception and wait for nothing since she's not there while you are fighting a five headed orc, at the verge of your own death?

Finn:...I got nothing.

* * *

They both entered the half destroyed Castle, they reached the science lab, where Peppermint Butler was sweeping out the remains of the Aerial Assault. He notice Finn first walking inside.

Peppermint Butler: Ah, Greeting Finn*notice Adam*and...FINN?!

Finn:Chill Pep But, this is Adam, he said he's my brother.

Peppermint Butler: Another Human?! This is amazing! I thought Finn was the only human left.

Adam: Only Human left?

Finn: Do you know where PB is? We need to get a DNA sample and see if ours match.

Peppermint Butler: I'm afraid that she is not here, she's at Marceline's house discussing principle matters.

Finn: Dang.

Peppermint Butler: But her machines are down at the Underground Lab. Maybe it has what your looking for.

Finn: Thanks Pep But.

* * *

Meanwhile at Marceline's house

Marceline: So you want me to invite all the Princesses in Ooo, to the Candy Kingdom, for what exactly?

Princess Bubblegum: For the Princess Emergency Meeting, the meeting where all of the Princesses meet up and talk about war and junk.

Marceline: Um, sure why not, but why not ask Finn to do these stuff for you?

Princess Bubblegum: Well, I don't what him to know about it, he already has enough junk to carry on his shoulders, I don't want to make him to be in more pain, I care about him.

Marceline: Uh oh, are you having these feelings for him again?

Princess Bubblegum: No! Besides, he's too young for me, If there was an older version of him, I would have date him on the moment I've met him. What about you Marceline, what's your ideal boy?

Marceline: Well, first I don't want him to be a jerk, you know what happened between us with Ash.

Princess Bubblegum: Amen.

Marceline: Second, I want him to take risks for me, thinking about my safety before his.

Princess Bubblegum: But your a vampire, an immortal being who can't be killed except by stake.

Marceline: True, but that's where you know that he truly cares for me. Putting his life on the line for me.

Princess Bubblegum: You and your dreams.

Marceline: You and **your** dreams.

*both giggle*

Princess Bubblegum:*sigh*I wonder what Finn's doing right now.

* * *

Back at the Candy Castle at the Underground Lab. Adam was turning dials and pushing buttons, while Finn watches.

Finn: Are you sure you know what your doing?

Adam: Trust me, I know. Now hand me that book would you?

Finn:*grabs book from table and hands over to Adam*Here.

Adam:Thanks*puts on goggles and read*

Finn: Why do you need those goggles?

Adam: For three reasons. One, I look awesome, two, to avoid dirt from getting to my eyes and three, for this weird astigmatism I have that only occurs when I read. Now hold out your arm.

Finn: Like this?*stretches arm*

Adam then suddenly injects a syringe and sucks out a syringe full of blood, he removes and puts the blood on the DNA scanner which is connected to the computer. Adam does the same to himself.

Adam:*types codes from book*Aaaaand Done!*Presses Enter* Now we wait...So...Finn, what did that Peppermint mean by being the only human left?

Finn: Well, I everyone here in Ooo believes that humans are extinct and I'm the only human left. Until you showed up, it gives me hope that there are more of us out there.

Adam: Well stop hoping, because humans aren't extinct.

Finn: They aren't?

Adam: Yep, met a lot of them, like a lot

Finn: Woah.

Adam: Grab my bag, I'll show you pictures of them. The one on the left.

As soon as Finn grabs one of Adam's duffle bag, the computer bings and told the results.

*DNA ANALYSIS*

COMPLETE

100 Percent Match

Adam: See, I told you.

Finn: Alright, I believe you.

Adam: Now, where is that hug I wanted?

Finn and Adam hug tightly as they regroup, brother to brother.

Finn: Where was the photos you were about to show me?

Adam: Oh, right.

As Adam grabs a photo album from the bag, he reveals numerous of humans, animals and creatures to Finn. Finn was amazed by all of the places he's been, people he have met, items he collected.

Adam: *points at a photo of a dark skinned man dress in some hunting gear side to side with him*That's Zimbo. He was my friend who guided me from Africa to North America. He was this amazing hunter who gave me this,*Grabs a weird looking dagger inside the bag* The Diamond Tri-Dagger. It's not made of Diamond but it's said to be made from one of the strongest metal's on Earth.*Drops Dagger and Points at a picture of him with a black haired girl who was standing with him back to back* And that's Cam, She can shoot a long distance, with the help of one of her inventions*drags out a monocle with some kind of connector at the end of it* The Eagle Eye, All I have to do is attach this to my goggles and I can see 15 km, she on the other hand shoots at 22 km. She help me get on a boat. That concludes my 16 year adventure.

Finn: Whoa... I don't even know what to say...16 years you've been away with Mom...Who was our Mom anyway, and what happened to her?

Adam's smile fades, as he contemplated on something serious.

Adam: I rather not say...

Finn: Oh...

Adam:...*smirk*But I can tell you her name...Her name was Lilith, she was a pure hearted woman, never hesitated to do the right thing.

Finn: Lilith...*smiles*

Adam: Anyway, Dad did a fine job on raising you, Where is the old coop anyway?

Finn: *chuckles awkwardly* About Martin...

Adam: What about him? Why did you call him by his first name?

* * *

Outside the Castle, Marceline was carrying Bubblegum back home.

Princess Bubblegum: Thanks again for bringing me home.

Marceline: Anytime*looks around the Candy Kingdom*...So it's this bad that you needed a meeting with everyone huh?

Princess Bubblegum: Indeed, The Gumball Guardian are down, the Candy Kingdom is far from repairable, and our heroes are still recovering.

Marceline:*lowers down Bubblegum to the Castle ground* Well, I hope this meeting will be of great use.

Princess Bubblegum: Thanks for your support, now would you like anything to eat?

Marceline: No thanks, I'm still*stomach growls*...Do you have anything Red?

Princess Bubblegum: I have plenty of Red down at Basement, still remember the routes?

Marceline: I may be a thousand years old, but I have a sharp memory.

* * *

Back at the Underground Laboratory

Adam: I can't believe it! He abandoned you for some stupid power?!

Finn: Well, It was a once in a lifetime offer.

Adam: Same old Dad. This is one of the reasons why me and Mom left.

Finn: Wait, if you and Mom left, why didn't you bring me?

Adam: Because...*sigh*because he wanted to have someone from the family to be with, so he chose you.

Finn: He did?

Adam: Yeah, he said that if he was able to prove that he can be a father, we promised to come back. He would give us a call, and we would go to where both of you are. But we never received a call, we thought, you guys were gone forever...But seeing you alive right now, makes me happy.

Finn: Wow, I never knew...

Adam: To think, you were raised by dogs...They did a mighty fine job.

Finn: Yeah...*realize something*Oh my Glob! I forgot to tell Jake where I was! He must be looking for me

Adam: Your Adoptive Brother, right?

Finn: Yeah!

Adam: Well, what are we standing here for?*grabs all his duffle bag and throws two at Finn*Lets go find Jake!

Finn: Alright!*stretches out fist*Bring it at me!

Adam and Finn fist bumped each other but as soon as they bumped, the door opened and Marceline and Princess Bubblegum came inside the room.

Princess Bubblegum: Oh hey Finn and *looks at Adam and stood in shock*...FINN?!

Marceline: Oh.. So it's not only me seeing a tall brunette version of Finn.

Adam:*looks at Finn*Is this gonna happen to everyone I meet in Ooo?

* * *

Meanwhile in the Middle of the Ocean inside a fog, the Boat which Adam abandoned with Ki, Chan and Bandit Prince was floating in.

Ki: The Guild ain't gonna be happy about this.

Chan: You think? They'll be furious when they found out that we lost the Amulet to some guy?

Bandit Prince: Shhhh. We're here.

As the fog lifted, A giant cave was in front of them, two red hooded men where awaiting them to comeback.

Hood#1: Welcome back to the Guild of Assassins Bandit Prince.

Hood#2: The Council wants to see you and wants the report on the mission.

Ki: *gulp*

 **Ki, Chan and Bandit Prince Joined the Guild of Assassins?**

 **What would they tell the Council?**

 **What will Adam Explain to Princess Bubblegum and Marceline?**

 **Where is Jake?**

 **Stay Tuned**


	4. Into the Sandstorm

**I Do Not Own Adventure Time**

 **All Rights Reserved to Pendelton Ward and CN**

Princess Bubblegum: I don't believe it! Finn has a brother?!

Adam: Yes, do I need to explain once more?

Princess Bubblegum: This is amazing! Another human!

Adam: Actually there are about...*counting with his fingers*...More than us.

Princess Bubblegum: MORE?! How do I not know about this?!

Marceline: Um...Stating the fact that you lived your whole life here in Ooo and never left, I would say...your whole life, i think?

Princess Bubblegum: Hey! I went around the earth with you, remember?

Marceline: Oh yeah, I forgot all about that.

Adam: Maybe you guys weren't searching hard enough, or maybe it was just bad timing.

Princess Bubblegum: Anyhow, *grabs multiple tools* I need you to hold still so I can grab

Finn:*interrupts PB*Sorry Prubs, but your weird science will have to wait, we need to find Jake.

Marceline: What happened to him?

Finn: Nothing happened, we just need to find him.

Marceline: Maybe we can help, right Bonnie?

Bubblegum was to busy examining the inside of Adam's ear.

Princess Bubblegum: Huh? Oh yeah, sure.

Adam: I feel very uncomfortable.

* * *

Inside the Tree House, Finn looked all around the living room, while Adam was examining the inside of the whole house.

Adam: So this is where you live?

Finn:*looks under the table* Yep. Me, Jake and BMO.

Adam: Who's BMO?

Suddenly, a small blue brick shaped robot walked into the living room.

BMO: Hello Finn.

Finn:*opens kitchen drawers*Hey BMO.

BMO: *looks at Adam*…..Who is this? And why does he look like you?

Finn: That's Adam, my brother.

BMO:You have a brother?!

Adam: If I had a coin for every time I heard that, I'd have 5 coins.

BMO: THIS IS UNREAL! THIS IS UNBELIEVABLE! THIS IS

Adam: Out of this world?

Finn: Hey BMO, have you seen Jake?

BMO: No, he hasn't been here since yesterday.

Princess Bubblegum suddenly entered the living room.

Princess Bubblegum: I got word from Lady Rainicorn, she said she doesn't know where he is.

Finn: Well, if he's not here or at Lady's, then where is he?

Marceline enters the living room

Marceline: Hey Bonny, didn't you say you put a tracking device on Finn & Jake?

Princess Bubblegum: Of course! I forgot I had it on them!

Finn: What?! There's a tracking device on me?!

Princess Bubblegum: Hang on*grabs phone and texted Peppermint Butler 'Yo, Pep. I need the Tracker. Bring it here at Finn's Treehouse.'* We should wait for Peppermint Butler to bring the tra*notice Finn* What are you doing?

Finn:*twisting and turning every part of his body*Finding where you put that device on me!

Adam: *looks at Princess Bubblegum*Is he like this?

Princess Bubblegum:Not usually*looks at Adam*So Adam, I think we haven't formally introduce each other*reaches for a shake*I'm Princess Bubblegum, but you can call me Bonnibel.

Adam: Nice to meet you.*shakes Princess Bubblegum's Hand* So, how well did you treated Finn while I was gone?

Princess Bubblegum: Like a warrior*looks at Finn scratching his torso*, but enough about him, I wanna know more about you. What did you do during your trip around the world?

Adam: Oh you know, collecting, studying and that bizz.

Princess Bubblegum: Studying? What do you study?

Adam: Science stuff.

Princess Bubblegum: You study science? What type? Formal, Physical?

Adam: All types actually.

Princess Bubblegum: Amazing! Did you discover anything new during your trip?

Marceline:*groans* sorry, but your talk about science is boring me to death.

Adam:*examines Marceline*Hmmm…..*Notice the neck bite* Oh, so your the last vampire I heard about.

Marceline: Heard? From who?

Adam: from everyone at Bay-Down Town.

Marceline: You've been to Bay-Down Town?!

Princess Bubblegum: Bay-Down Town?

Marceline: It's this small city in a giant island across the other side of the Earth. So what were you doing in Bay-Down Town?

Adam: I Investigated it.

Marceline: What happened?

Adam: Something you don't wanna know.

Marceline: Come on. Tell me.

Finn: Found it. It was behind my ear.

Princess Bubblegum: Can you put it back where you found it?

A knock came from the outside, they peek out and see Peppermint Butler holding a remote shaped device.

Peppermint Butler: Princess? I brought the tracking device.

Princess Bubblegum: Yo Pep But! Come on in!

As Peppermint Butler enters and Princess Bubblegum receives the tracking device, she started to turn knobs and presses buttons.

Princess Bubblegum: Alright, I set the tracker to whole surface of Ooo.

The tracker started to beep.

Princess Bubblegum: There. He's in the desert.

* * *

They quickly moved towards the desert, but as they come closer to Jake's signal, dark clouds started to form and strong winds began to blow.

Adam: It seems that there's a sandstorm brewing.*wears goggles and scarf* We better hurry.

Princess Bubblegum: Alright, all we need to do is

Suddenly the tracker started to malfunction.

Princess Bubblegum: Wha? Dang it! The tracker lost Jake's signal! We'll be running blind by the time we get to Jake!

Finn: Then we have to hurry!

Princess Bubblegum: But finding him may take hours! And even if we do find Jake, we'll be stuck inside the sandstorm!

Finn: Then we have to split up!

Adam:….That is the stupidest thing I heard today!

Finn: Come on Adam! It's a great plan!

Adam: You didn't thought it through, did you?! If we split up in the middle of the desert, it will be harder to find each other than Jake!

Marceline: Maybe I could float above and roam around the desert to find him.

Adam: No, too risky! Even if can fly above the troposhere, the strong wind will blow you down even before you reach the stratosphere!

Marceline: Blah Blah Blah! All I heard is I can't do it! Well tough news for ya, I don't like being told that I can't do stuff!*flew up in the air*

Adam: Marceline! Marceline! Dang! Is she like this?

Princess Bubblegum: Trust me, she is.

Adam: Alright, Finn, Princess, follow Marceline and be ready to catch her, she might fall down.

Finn: What about you?

Adam: *holds out duffle bag* Hold this.

As Finn grabs the bag, Adam started to go through his stuff finding something. He then grabs and wore a pair of strange metal boots.

Adam: Where was Jake's last location?

Princess Bubblegum: about 2 miles, northwest from here. But even if you did reach his location, he might move to another and it may take hours

Adam: Not while I'm wearing Mecury's Boots!*pulls out two walkie-talkie and gave one to Finn* So we can keep in touch.

Finn: wait, if you had this, then why didn't you agreed with my plan?

Adam: I only have the two! Now are we gonna find Jake or not?*bends the tip of his boot*

*CLICK*

And like that, Adam ran as fast as a cheetah until he was out of sight, leaving Princess Bubblegum and Finn to the dust.

Finn: Alright, let's follow Marceline.

* * *

Adam is running towards Jake, but as he near towards the signal, he was caught inside the sandstorm. As the hard wind pushes him, he started to fumble, but he stood his ground and kept on running.

* * *

Finn and Princess Bubblegum started to follow Marceline inside the sandstorm.

Finn: Marceline! Slow down! It's hard to walk inside the storm!

Marceline: You think? I can't see junk!

Princess Bubblegum: We better hurry if we wanna get out of here.

Adam(Walkie-Talkie):Hello?! Hello?!

Finn: Adam! What's going on?! What happened?!

Adam(Walkie-Talkie): I reached the signal!

Finn: You did?!

* * *

Adam: Yeah, but I only found the tracker and yellow fur.

* * *

Finn: What?! That's all?!

Adam(Walkie-Talkie): I'm afraid so. Looks like this was all for nothing. We rendezvous back at your house.

Finn: Sure, Finn out.

Marceline: We better get out of here, the storm is starting to get stronger!

Princess Bubblegum: I'll say, I can even

Suddenly a gust of wind pushes Princess Bubblegum farther away from Finn and Marceline.

Marceline & Finn: Princess!

* * *

As Adam leaves the desert. His walkie-talkie responded.

Finn(Walkie-Talkie): ADAM! ADAM!

Adam: What's wrong?

Finn(Walkie-Talkie): It's Bonny, she's being pulled by the wind!

Adam: Pulled by the wind?

Finn(Walkie-Talkie): Now she's in the air and going around in circles!

Adam:*Gasp* She's sucked into a sand tornado!

Finn(Walkie-Talkie): What do we do?! What do we do?! What do we dohuhuhu?!

Adam: Hang tight! I'm gonna get something from the treehouse! In the meantime, you get the Princess out of the tornado! You have one of my duffle bag right?! Use everything inside the bag to get her out of the tornado!*bends the tip of his boot*

*CLICK*

And just like that, he ran as fast as he could.

* * *

Finn and Marceline started to look through the inside of the duffle bag, inside they pull out a Grappling Hook with a scope, a gold shirt and a boomerang.

Finn: What do we do with these?!

Marceline: *grabs the Grappling Hook* We improvise!

Marceline aims at Princess Bubblegum, but couldn't get a clear shot from her moving around.

Marceline: Bonny, hold still!

Finn: WAIT! THE GRAPPLING HOOK!

Marceline: Don't worry! She's completely made from bubblegum, remember?!

As Marceline shoots, the hook misses Bubblegum, and instead pulls her into the tornado as well. Finn is the only one left to save both of them.

Finn: Alright Finn,*wears gold shirt* It's your turn!

Finn notice a cord on the shirt and pulls it. As he pulls it, the shirt began to expand, the cloth stiffens and it becomes heavier. Finn's body was then pushed down inside the sand and couldn't move.

Finn:Dang it!

* * *

Adam returned back to the desert, this time, he is carrying the orb and the EG he used back during the fight with Huntress Wizard, and he brought with him a sled and a wooden bat.

Adam: Alright, *adjusts goggles and raises the orb* Show me Light!

The orb began to light up the desert, revealing Finn, Marceline and Princess Bubblegum's location inside the harsh sandstorm. He bends the tip of his boot and a click was triggered. He then starts to run inside the storm and reaches the others.

Adam: Finn! What happened?!

Finn: Adam!

Adam then pulls the cord of the shirt and the shirt began to deflate. He pulls Finn out of the sand and gave him the wooden bat and grabs the boomerang.

Adam: Where's Marceline and Bubblegum?!

Finn points at them who were still inside the tornado.

Adam: They must be really dizzy right now. MARCELINE! THROW ME THE GRAPPLING HOOK!

As Adam receives the grappling hook, he wore the golden shirt and removes the hook from the rope and replaces it with the boomerang.

Adam: BOTH OF YOU! GRAB EACH OTHER!*looks at Finn* Finn, after I shoot the hook, you pull the cord, got it?

Adam then starts to aim at the tornado's side.

Finn: Adam, I think you're suppose to aim **at** the tornado!

Adam: Trust me Finn! I know what I'm doing!

As Adam shoots the boomerang hook, the boomerang starts to redirect itself and goes around the tornado and headed back towards Adam. Finn pulls the cord and Adam feet sinks in the sand. Adam then grabs the boomerang and pulls the rope and Marceline and Bubblegum where pulled out from the tornado.

Princess Bubblegum: I feel really dizzy.

Marceline: I feel like throwing up, the worst part is I haven't eaten any food.

Finn pulls the cord once more to inflate the shirt. Adam and Finn then carries Marceline and Bubblegum onto the sled.

Finn: What now?

Adam: Hit me with the bat!

Finn: What?!

Adam: Just hit the gauntlet*shows the EG*

Finn: I don't know why, but if it's the only way out of here!

Finn started to swing the bat at the gauntlet multiple of times until Adam stops him.

Adam: That will do! Now get on the sled and hold tight!

As Finn gets on the sled, Adam started to aims the sled towards the tornado.

Finn: Uh, Adam.

Adam: Don't loose your lunch!

Adam then clicked his boots and started running toward the tornado. He then ran around the tornado with Finn holding Marceline and Princess Bubblegum tight inside the sled until he was in sync with the wind current. Adam then used the EG and turns the dial to Fire, and as he rides on the sled, he activated the gauntlet and shoots a burst of fire to propel them out of the sand tornado and shot them out of the tornado and out of the desert storm. They all made it out safe.

Adam:*huff*next time*huff*when we're going somewhere, lets check the weather first.

Marceline: Agree.

Princess Bubblegum: Where's Finn?

Adam: Over there.

Adam pointed at Finn, who was puking from the run.

Adam: Looks like he couldn't keep his lunch…or was it breakfast? We haven't had lunch or breakfast. *snaps fingers* Dinner, that's it. He lost his dinner.

* * *

Adam, Marceline, Bubblegum and Finn returned back at the treehouse. It was night and they were all inside the kitchen.

Princess Bubblegum: You know, that was very smart of you to use the tornado's own wind current as a slingshot for us.

Adam: Eh, it's just basic physics.

Princess Bubblegum: What about the equipment you have? Like that gauntlet of yours, how does it work?

Adam: Well, The Element Gauntlet can convert any type of energy into elemental energy.

Marceline: Ugh, I still feel dizzy.

Adam: You could drink some ginger tea to remove that dizziness of yours.

Marceline: No way, I only suck blood and the color red.

Adam: Then putting food coloring wouldn't make a difference now would it?

Finn: Hey guys, I'm still worried about Jake.

Adam: He'll turn in eventually.

?: Who'll turn in?

They turn around to see Jake with a bandage on his left cheek and back.

Finn: JAKE!  
Finn rushed into Jake and puts him in a tight hug, squeezing him.

Jake: What's wrong? Did something happened?*notice Bubblegum and Marceline* Why is PB and MC here?

Finn: Jake where were you? what happened? Why are you wearing bandages?

Jake: Oh I was at *notice Adam* whoa! why is there another Finn, except one that's taller and brown haired?

Finn: Jake, that's Adam, he's my brother.

Jake: What?! When did you have a brother?!

Finn: Since yesterday, I guess.

Adam: Hey, I wanna thank you for taking care of my brother.

Jake: No problem.

Adam: Gah!

Adam suddenly pull out a knife from his ankle, an almost stabs Jake's hand but Jake retracted his arm in the nick of time.

Jake: Whoa! What the heck man?!

Finn: Adam, What's wrong?!

Adam: He's…he's a…shape shifter?

Jake: Is that why you freaked out? I mean if your not comfortable with my shapeshifting, I won't do it in from of you.

Adam: No, that's not it…It's just… *palms forehead* *sigh* I need to rest. It's been a long day for me.

As Adam climbs upstairs, all of them looked at each other with confusion.

Jake: What was that all about?

Marceline: I don't know, but *yawn* he's right, it's late, so I guess we'll see you guys tomorrow.

Finn: Alright, see you Prubs, see you Marcy.

Meanwhile Adam was on the roof.

Adam: Calm down Adam. He's not an enemy, he's a friend, he's my brother stepbrother. So calm you butt down.

* * *

Meanwhile inside the Guild of Assassins, Ki, Chan and Bandit Prince are being scolded by numerous of head council members, inside the council room.

Member 1: You insignificant men! The task we gave you was simple. Steal the Amulet.

Member 2: And yet you failed. You lost the amulet to someone who is lower than you.

Member 3: And once more, you barged right at the Candy Kingdom. You are assassins, you are suppose to kill and steal in silence.

Member 4: Council, what should we do with them?

Suddenly a man in cloak enters the room, with the initials HA on his right chest.

Member 2: *Gasp* Head Master!

All of them bow to him.

Head Master: I heard that these men lost the amulet.

Member 3: Yes, that is true.

Head Master: Are they members of the Guild?

Member 1: Well, no. They wanted to join and we gave them the task to

Head Master: Then we must act now rather than waste time on scolding them.*looks at Bandit Prince* I shall give you one more chance. Fail and I will make sure you never join the Guild, even if you are royal.

Bandit Prince: I understood.

Head Master: We used to have a member inside the guild who is exceptional in tracking, but we kicked her out. Find her and bring her back here. This will be your initiation mission. find Me-mow.

 **Me-mow? They need Me-mow?**

 **Where is she?**

 **Will the mission be a success?**

 **What was Adam muttering about?**

 **Why was Jake wearing the bandages?**

 **Stay Tuned**


	5. Roaming Around Ooo

**I Do Not Own Adventure Time**

 **All Rights Reserved to Pendelton Ward and CN**

?: Do It coward!

XXX

?: No, please!

XXX

?: It's all your fault!

XXX

?: Why did you do it?

XXX

?: I'm sorry…

* * *

Adam suddenly jumped up from his sleeping mat and gasped for air. He was sleeping inside the treasure room of the treehouse. His hands were trembling and he was sweating like crazy all because of the dream he just had.

Adam:*huff* I hate that dream.

* * *

Adam climbed upstairs toward the kitchen, there he sees Jake preparing breakfast.

Jake: Oh…Uh, hey Adam.

Adam: Hey*sits down*.

Jake: Sleep well last night?

Adam: Kinda…Listen, about what happened last night, I'm sorry for almost stabbing your arm.

Jake: Nah, that's ok dude, it's my fault for not knowing your afraid of *shapeshifts into a dolphin* THIS! Hehehehe!

Adam: I'm not afraid, I'm just…a bit uncomfortable with shapeshifting.

Jake: Oh, why is that?

Adam: I rather not talk about it. But, since you're a shapeshifter, and technically your my stepbrother, I should just adjust and adapt.

Jake: Wha?

Adam: It means I should get use to your shapeshifting abilities. Speaking of which, how did you get that power? The last time I check, dogs can only speak, walk and act like humans.

Jake: My parents never told me. Looks like we both won't be getting any answers.

Adam: So it does.

Jake then stretches out multiple arms and grab plates and serve food on the table.

Jake: Today's special, Bacon Pancakes with Two Butter Toasted Bread and Orange Juice. Bon Appétit.

As Adam starts eating, Jake stretches his head and wakes up Finn.

Jake:*whispers*Psssst. Hey Finn.

Finn:*mumbles*

Jake:*whispers*Finnnnnnnnn.

Finn: *mumbles* no mas.

Jake: FINN!

Due to the loud voice of Jake, Finn suddenly woke up and jumps out of his bed.

Jake: Oh good, your awake. Breakfast is ready.

Finn:*yawn*Can you carry me downstairs?

Jake spins around Finn and carry him down to the kitchen.

Adam:*chewing*Morhing Din.

Finn: Morning. So Jake*grabs bread and chews* got amy plams por tolay?

Jake: *annoyed by Finn and Adam's habit of talking while eating*Yeesh, you guys really are brothers. Sorry dude, my brains dead beat dry.

Adam:*swallows* Well look no further, cause now you got plans. You guys are gonna show me around Ooo.*sips Orange Juice*.

Finn: Sure. We could do that.

Adam: Then it's settled, we leave in an hour.

* * *

As Finn, Jake and Adam get ready, Adam grabs his gauntlet and retractable sword from his duffle bag and inserted them inside his gray overcoat. He also grabs a notebook from another duffle bag, he flips the notebook and sees that it's blank. He puts the notebook inside his overcoat. Finn approaches Adam.

Finn: Hey, um, Adam, can I borrow a weapon?

Adam: Why do you mean? I thought you already have a weapon?

Finn: What weapon?

Adam: That weapon.

Adam points behind him and as Finn turns, he sees the Finn Sword.

Finn: Oh, the Finn Sword. It's, kinda, broke.

Adam: How can a sword in perfect condition be broke?

Finn: It's kind of a long story.

Adam: Well, alright. Grab me my duffle bags.

Finn and Jake started grabbing the bag and gave it to Adam.

Jake: Why do you have so many bags?

Adam: I travel around the world, I gotta have souvenirs from my trip.

Jake: Yeah, I understand that, but, why is this bag full of junk?*points at bag with a letter P2 tag on it*

Adam: They're not just junk, they're parts. Whenever I need to fix or make something, well, you know the rest.

Finn: What about this bag?*points bag with a letter B3 tag on it*

Adam: That bag contains my books and notes. *opens bag to reveal a pile of books*See? Each bag has a tag on it. P for parts, B for books, W for weapons, C for clothes, DB for extra duffle bags and E for essentials. I have 3 parts bags, 5 books bags, 4 weapons bags, 3 clothes bags, 2 bags bags and 1 essentials bag.

Finn: Must be hard carrying 18 bags all day.

Adam: Nah, the longer you carry these babies, the more you'll get use to it. Anyway*opens all weapons bags*Pick your poison.

Finn: Is there any chance you have a spare gauntlet like that?

Adam: What, the EG? Oh no, this is an essential, it was given to me, so it's the only one.

Finn: Oh, then I guess I'll go with...*examines the inside of each bag*…Hmmmmm….*grabs something from the 3rd bag and pulls out a sword with a scabbarb. As Finn unsheathes the sword, it started to burst into flames*Woah!

Adam: The Pyron, good choice.

* * *

They were outside the treehouse, getting ready for Adam's tour.

Adam: Where to first?

Finn: Hmm, maybe the Fire Kingdom?

Jake: No way, we get to close to the Fire Kingdom, we'll get our behind melted. How 'bout Wildberry Kingdom?

Adam: Hang on, kingdoms? There are more than one?

Finn: Well yeah, there's Slime Kingdom, Breakfast Kingdom

Jake: Ice Kingdom, Goblin Kingdom, Cloud Kingdom, to many to count

Adam: Ooo must be more civilized than I thought. I mean, Monarchies? There wasn't a single castle anywhere I go. Well, except for the White House, but I don't think that counts as a castle, more like a Presidential Suite. Oh the puns! Hehehe.

Finn and Jake just stood there, poker faced.

Adam: Oh come on, you guys don't know the White House?

They both gave Adam the "nope" look.

Adam: Yeesh. But seriously though, Were are we going?

Finn: Let's go wherever the wind will take us!

* * *

They first visited Slime Kingdom.

Adam: This is the Slime Kingdom?

Jake: Yep, everywhere you see is slime!

Finn: We're going inside the castle for a tour from Slime Princess.

as they move towards the castle, they was no sign of Slime Princess inside.

Finn: Hm, she must gone for a walk.

Jake: We should comeback. In the mean time, to the Library!

* * *

Inside the Library, Adam was checking out all the books inside.

Adam: These books are really outdated! This place maybe big, but most of the books are from the 21st century.

Jake: Hmph, guess Turtle Princess is out too. I wonder where they are?

Adam: Guys, maybe we shouldn't go to a kingdom. Instead why not something small, but big.

Finn: And I know where!

* * *

Inside Marceline's cave

Finn: Aw, dang it! She's not here either!

Adam: You mean the queen ain't here?

Jake: 'fraid not. Where is everybody?

Finn: It's like we're the only people left in Ooo.

* * *

As Adam, Finn, and Jake explored almost every part of Ooo, they rested outside of the Candy Kingdom.

Adam: You guys tired?

Finn: Na man! We never get tired!

Jake: Well I am.

Adam: *sits down* Well, seems everywhere we go, no one's home.

Finn: If Princess Bubblegum ain't here, then we better start finding them. You comin'?

Adam: Nah, I'll rest up a bit. Give me a call when she's there.

* * *

Banana Guard 1: Remember what Princess Bubblegum said.

Banana Guard 2: I remember, sheesh.

Finn and Jake walked up to the banana guards.

Finn: Hey guys, is Princess Bubblegum in her castle?

Banana Guard 2: Yeah, why don't you*remembered* I mean, she's not here right now.

Jake: Then where is she?

Banana Guard 1: Sheeeee's at theeeeee….Slime Kingdom! Yeah, Slime Kingdom!

Finn: But we already been there.

Banana Guard 2: Did he say Slime Kingdom? He meant um….the library! That's it the library!

Banana Guard 1:*whispers*good thinking.

Finn: We also been to the library. In fact, we roamed around almost everywhere in Ooo, and she couldn't be found anywhere.

Jake: Are you two hiding something?

Banana Guard 1 & 2 : Uhhhhhh*looked at each other and back to Finn and Jake* No.

Jake:….They're hiding something.

Finn: Come on guys, tell us, did something happened to PB?

Banana Guard 2: Of course not, she just doesn't want you two near the meeting that's taking place inside the castle right now.

Finn: What?!

Banana Guard 2: Whoops.

Finn: But why

Jake:*interrupts Finn* did Princess Bubblegum called us to attend the meeting?

Banana Guard 1&2: She did?

Finn: She did?

Jake:*whispers* Just go with it.*wink*

Finn: Oh! Right! She did called us to the important meeting.

Banana Guard 1: How important?

Finn: Uh…very?

Banana Guard 2: Wow, you guys really were called by the princess.

Banana Guard 1: You should have said so in the first place.

As the Banana Guards let Finn and Jake in, the headed straight towards the Candy Castle.

* * *

Meanwhile, Adam was sitting and writing down everything he and everywhere he has been in Ooo on his notebook. Suddenly, something moved from the bushes, it grabbed Adam's attention. As Adam puts the notebook inside his back pocket, he then draws out his retractable sword and gauntlet. He slowly moves towards the bushes and quickly stabs them. As he looks through the bushes, there was nothing. He goes back to the rock, but he was jumped from behind by some kind of feline-kind of creature. He quickly shakes the creature off of him. As he looks at the creature, he recognized it.

Adam: Me-Mow?!

Me-Mow: Hello Adam! Did you missed me?

Adam: Not even the slightest. What happened, you're like,*forms a pinch with a gap between his fingers*This small when I left.

Me-Mow: Must be a sudden growth spurt.

Adam: Still haven't change have you? Still trying to find a great kill to showboat around?

Me-Mow: Oh, I changed. Not just on the outside, but on the inside as well. I just don't kill for showing off. I kill, because I like to!

Me-Mow jumped and tried to scratch Adam, but he blocked the attack with his Gauntlet. He swang his sword at Me-Mow, but moved out of the way in time.

Me-Mow: Aw, I see how you still kept those two weapons of yours! Still couldn't let go of things, can you?

Me-Mow then suddenly rushed towards Adam, but he swatted her away from him, but during the swat, a bomb was planted on his gauntlet. BOOM! The bomb went off, but Adam was still standing and is unharmed.

Adam: Thanks for the juice! Now*turns dial to Air* time for you to fly!

He aims his gauntlet at her and a gush of wind came out from the palm of his gauntlet. She was being blown off, but she hold her ground. She grabs 3 bombs and threw them up in the air. As the bombs exploded, smoke formed, and Adam was blinded. He blew of the smoke, and as he blew, Me-Mow disappeared. Adam let his guard down, then Me-Mow jumped from above and pinned him down to the dirt. Me-Mow started to scratch Adam by the arm, toward to the chest. Me-Mow raised her claws up in the air and was about to puncture Adam through the chest.

Me-Mow: Any last words before I rip your heart out?!

Adam: Yes, are cats really afraid of water?

Me-Mow: What?

The dial on the gauntlet turns to Water, then Adam aims the gauntlet at her and pushes her away with a burst of water coming out of his palm.

Adam: Bad kitty!

Me-Mow couldn't move since she is still shivering from the water she received, Adam pulls out his sword and aims at Me-Mow.

Me-Mow: G-g-go A-ah-ea-ad! D-do it coward!

Adam suddenly jolted and raised his sword higher and brought down his sword right in front of Me-Mow. He looked at her face to face.

Adam: I'm not the man I used to be!

Me-Mow: Well I still am!

Me-Mow used her tail to grab Adam by the feet and pulls him down. Me-Mow then ran away until she couldn't be seen by Adam.

Adam: *sigh**looks down on his arms and chest* I gotta get these things stitched.

* * *

Finn and Jake arrived inside the castle and looked for Princess Bubblegum, as they moved towards the dining room, they here numerous of murmurs inside. As they peek, they saw all of the Princesses in Ooo are in one place.

Princess Bubblegum: Settle down everyone! Please settle down!

Lumpy Space Princess: I don't see why I have to be here. I have, like, plans right now.

Breakfast Princess: Oh, and by plans you mean by searching through all the garbage in Ooo just to find something to eat?

Lumpy Space Princess: You shut your mouth, egg-breath!

Breakfast Princess: How dare you!

Fire Princess: You two better sit down or I'll be the one who'll make you sit down!

Slime Princess: You are all acting like you are uncivilized people!

They kept on arguing until Marceline floated above the dining room and screamed.

Marceline: HEY! EVERYONE SIT DOWN AND STAY QUIET!

With that, silence fall inside and everyone was settled.

Princess Bubblegum: Thank you Marceline. First of all,I want to thank all for coming in such short notice. Now as you may all be aware of, the Candy Kingdom was attacked three days ago, and the attack has left the kingdom in critical damage.

Wildberry Princess: Don't worry, we know the drill. We will help with the rebuilding of the Candy Kingdom.

Princess Bubblegum: That's a nice gesture Wildberry Princess, but that's not why I called this emergency meeting. I called this meeting because of what happened during the attack.

Suddenly Adam walked towards Finn and Jake.

Adam: Hey Finn, you got

Finn and Jake suddenly jumped because Adam surprised them from behind, lead them to be discovered by the princesses.

Princess Bubblegum: Finn? Jake? What the dunk are you two doing here?

Adam took a peak at what is happening inside the dining room.

Adam: Whoa! I'm guessing you must be the rulers of Ooo.

Lumpy Space Princess: Oh..My Glob! Who is he?

Breakfast Princess: He's like Finn, but a taller and cuter version of him.

Adam: *whispers at Finn* Check this out. Hey, name's Adam, Finn's brother.

All of the Princesses except for Princess Bubblegum and Marceline: Finn has a brother?!

Adam: 1, 2, 3,..*mumbles* 20! Now I got 25 coins!

Jake: *notice Adam's scratches*What happened to you?

Adam: I had a little tussle with a cat.

Jake: Does the cat look like a mummy?

Adam: Yes, and is her name Me-Mow?

Jake: You tussled with Me-Mow?! You were lucky to be alive! I tussled with her yesterday in the desert.

Adam: That explains the bandages and the fur. But I'm still wondering what going on around here.

Finn: Yeah, what is going on around here? And why did the Banana Guards said that you don't want me near the meeting?

Marceline: Should I tell him?

Princess Bubblegum: I should tell him. Listen, Finn, I didn't want you near the meeting because this is important to me, and I don't want you to carry it on your shoulder after what happened last time, I may become a burden to you if you learn what happens if you fail another very important mission from me.

Finn: You…you don't think I can't do it?

Adam: Whoa, whoa, whoa. A Mertens does not fail on missions, especially not on someone.

Princess Bubblegum: Well, he did. He lost the one thing no evil person should have his hands on, my amulet.

Adam: Wait, your amulet? What does it look like?

Princess Bubblegum: Well, it has a flat blue gem, embroided by go…why am I telling you what it looks like?

Adam: *shows amulet* Is this it?

Princess Bubblegum: My Amulet! But how?

Adam: I'll explain later, right now, I need a doctor, I starting to lose some blood…and I'm also seeing some weird things right now. Is anyone else seeing a clown, no wait..., a frog riding a unicycle?

Princess Bubblegum: Alright, Pep But, call Nurse Pound Cake, the meeting will be postpone until Adam is medically attended. Somehow, he was able to make himself a part of this meeting.

* * *

In the middle of the Ocean.

Ki: Man! Can't this boat get any faster?!

Chan: Stop complaining. The guild doesn't trust us with any of their equipment.

Ki: So? Can't they give us at least something to replace the junk we have?

Chan: Oh, junk like you?

Ki: Oh, It's on!

While Ki and Chan are fighting, Bandit Prince is examining the whole boat. He kept on sweeping around until he step on something hard. He look down and see a pin with the initials "GOA".

Bandit Prince: This is an offial guild pin. Why is it here?

He looked to the left and see a picture of Adam with a black haired woman,who was at least 5 inch smaller than Adam, smiling.

Bandit Prince: I'm guessing he has the amulet.

 **Why was a Guild of Assassin pin on Adam's boat?**

 **How does Adam know Me-Mow?**

 **Will Ki, Chan and Bandit Prince find Me-Mow?**

 **Stay Tuned**


	6. The Meeting

Inside the Candy Castle's Infirmary Room, Princess Bubblegum is watching Doctor Princess and Nurse Pound Cake tending Adam's wounds.

Doctor Princess: Well, all of these cuts aren't deep, so you'll be fine. But we still need to cover up those scratches of your though.

Adam: Yeah, but she did a number on my shirt and overcoat. I mean, look at me.

Doctor Princess: Don't worry, a shirt's a shirt, a life's a life. Now take it off so we can patch you up.

Meanwhile outside the infirmary, Finn, Jake, Marceline are sitting outside and the other princesses were peeking from the door.

Lumpy Space Princess: What's going on? What the lump are they saying?

Breakfast Princess: I can't hear them.

Flame Princess notice Finn, Jake, and Marceline are just sitting by the corner. As she approached them, she asked

Flame Princess: Hey Finn, can I talk to you for a second? Alone?

Finn: Um, sure.

As Finn followed Flame Princess away from the others, Marceline's stomach growled.

Marceline: Ugh, I got hungry thanks to Adam's blood. Jake, mind coming with me?

Jake: As long as this doesn't involve with you trying to eat me like last time, then oke dokey.

Back inside the Infirmary, Adam removes his overcoat rips his black shirt to reveal a trim toned body, making most of the princesses scream.

Doctor Princess: Nurse Pound Cake, can you do me a favor and get the princesses out of here while I'm patching up Adam?

Nurse Pound Cake: *grabs broom*Yes ma'am.

Nurse Pound Cake got out of the infirmary room and started swatting the princesses away from the door.

Adam: I'm surprise your not intimidated by me.

Doctor Princess: I'm a doctor,*rolling bandages on Adam's torso* we are made not to be intimidated by well formed abdomens. But somehow, yours is somewhat in perfect shape.

Adam: I will take that as a compliment.

Doctor Princess: And*snips bandage roll* done.

Princess Bubblegum: Thank you Doctor Princess. Will you excuse us for a minute?

Doctor Princess: Of course.

As Doctor Princess leaves the Infirmary Room, Princess Bubblegum sat face to face with Adam.

Princess Bubblegum: So….Adam….I have a question for you.

Adam:….Yes?

Princess Bubblegum: How were you able get my amulet back?

Adam: I didn't know it was your amulet until today. I just got it from this weird looking dude with horns from his…was that a zeppelin or a blimp?

Princess Bubblegum: You came face to face with Bandit Prince?

Adam: I didn't fought him, I just kicked him off of my boat?

Princess Bubblegum: Boat? Okay, so let me get this straight, you got my amulet from the inside of Bandit Prince's blimp, by kicking of your boat?

Adam: Hey, they were stowaways, and yes that is what exactly happened.

Princess Bubblegum: Well, thank you for receiving my amulet back. You don't know how much this amulet means to me.

Adam: Thank you…Not accepted.

Princess Bubblegum: What? Why?

Adam: Because you hurt my brother by doubting him he can't do another mission for you.

Princess Bubblegum: I know, I was a bit harsh on him.

Adam: A bit harsh? You hurt his feelings. Just because he failed you numerous times that doesn't mean that he's pathetic. We are all flawed in someway. Even you princess.

Princess Bubblegum: I know but what he did what a bit too out of hand.

Adam: Hey, to tell you the truth, I actually failed in most of my life. So do you think I'm perfect?

Princess Bubblegum: *stares at Adam's torso with interest*I think you really are.

Adam: What?

PB: NOTHING!*blushes*

* * *

Meanwhile, Finn was talking to Flame Princess regarding about Adam

Flame Princess: were you keeping his a secret from me while we were dating or something?

Finn: Of course, not! I tell you everything while we were dating!

Flame Princess: So what, he just magically poof from the dust like magic?

Finn: Kind of. I don't really know how he got here in Ooo.

Flame Princess: ….You wouldn't mind if I talk to him would you?

Finn: Well, Princess Bubblegum is kinda busy talking to him, but maybe after.

Flame Princess: Alright then. I'll wait.

Finn:…..So…How is the Fire Kingdom doing?

Flame Princess: Doing well actually. I had to stop a weird green jelly bean shaped man from being obnoxious to my pups.

Finn: Green jelly bean shaped…Oh you mean Donny!

Flame Princess: Donny? You know the guy?

Finn: Yeah, believe it or not, he is actually this savior for this tiny house people.

Flame Princess: Wow, I only see his as an obnoxious ogre.

Finn: He really is.

Flame Princess: What about you? Is there anything interesting that happened? Besides the whole brother experience?

Finn: There is one thing that happened. Me and Jake went inside this cave and we soon realized that we were inside this giant's mouth! He tried to swallow us, but luckily we used punched that thingie hangs down our throat! We made his spit us out and also vomit!

Flame Princess and Finn laughed.

Finn: I missed how we always do our thing while we were a couple.

Flame Princess: I do too…*flame princess' smile turned into a frown*But I still haven't forgotten what you did, what you did was a reason why we can't be together again.

Finn: I still regret using you as well.

* * *

Adam: So what, Did you and my brother used to date or something?

Princess Bubblegum: Well, kind of, we had this connection…8 years ago

Adam: You dated my brother while he was 8?!

Princess Bubblegum: No, we were the same age back then! Ugh! It's hard to explain! Anyway, I should probably head back inside the dining room. You should get some rest.

Adam: But

Princess Bubblegum: Rest!

With that, Princess Bubblegum left the Infirmary, leaving Adam alone inside.

Adam: *looks around to find a white blanket* I could used this. All I need is my sword and…Wait, where is my sword?

* * *

Outside of the Candy Castle, Marceline and Jake were sitting down a bench eating red colored candy.

Jake:*munch*So what do you think about Adam?

Marceline: Eh, okay I guess. It's been so long since I've seen another human, besides Finn.

Jake: What about their father, Martin?

Marceline: I haven't met their father. Besides, even if I did ever get the chance of meeting him, I would pass.

Jake: Why is that?

Marceline: I heard all of the things he did from Finn, abandoning him, using a village, all that jazz.

Jake: I hear ya. What kind of a father is he?

Marceline: I hope Adam ain't that kind of guy.

Jake: Trust me, he ain't. *sniffs* I can smell his Intentions.

Marceline: Oh, is that one of your powers? Smelling if he's good or not?

Jake: No, I can smell his cologne from here. It's called Intentions.

Marceline: Oh….

Jake: No, I'm serious, I can smell it, like*sniffs*really close.

Marceline: *stands up and turns around to see nothing* Um…I don't see him, are you sure you're smelling him?

Jake: I really am…Wait…*sniffs and turns to the right to see a Varmint chewing on Adam's retractable sword* There! Wait, what the junk is that?!

Marceline: A Varmint? In broad daylight?

Suddenly the Varmint ran towards the gate with Adam's sword on it's mouth.

Jake: Hey, come back here with my kinda brother's sword!

Jake started chasing the Varmint.

Marceline: Jake! Wait! That thing might go back to it's nest!

Marceline then followed Jake.

* * *

Inside the Dining Room, all of the princesses headed back to their seats.

Princess Bubblegum: All right, is everyone accounted for?

Manfried the Talking Piñata: All except Marceline and Flame Princess.

Princess Bubblegum: Where did that girl go? And where's Flame Princess?

Flame Princess enters the Dining Room with Finn.

Flame Princess: Here.

Breakfast Princess: Um, Princess Bubblegum, where is Adam?

Lumpy Space Princess: Yeah, I wanna like totally see him!

Breakfast Princess: Back off lump for brain! I saw him first!

Lumpy Space Princess: No way! There ain't no reason why should she be with a toast!

Breakfast Princess: Why I yatta!

Before LSP and Breakfast Princess started fighting, a force field suddenly appeared and covers them in two different shield.

Gridface Princess: That should prevent them from fighting.

Princess Bubblegum: Thank you Gridface Princess. All right we should…Uh Finn, what are you doing here?

Finn: Should I leave?

Adam: Nope, we should stay.

Adam appeared inside the Dining Room wearing a white shirt.

All of the Princesses except for PB: Adam!

Princess Bubblegum: I thought I told you to rest, and where did you get that shirt?

Adam: I had to improvise.

* * *

Nurse Pound Cake:*counting blankets* 297, 298, 299….Where's the 300th blanket?

* * *

Princess Bubblegum: You two should wait outside while we talk this important meeting out.

Engagement Ring Princess: No, you should let them stay, especially Adam.

Muscle Princess: Yeah, so I can see his musc…I mean ideas for our meeting.

All Princesses Except for PB: Let them stay! Let them stay!

Adam: Well?…You can't fight the crowd.

Princess Bubblegum: Ugh, fine. Grab a chair.

As soon as Adam sit down next to Flame Princess and Slime Princess, Princess Bubblegum started role calling all princesses by seating arrangement.

Princess Bubblegum: Alright, Slime Princess, Flame Princess, Gridface Princess, Turtle Princess, Lumpy Space Princess, Engagement Ring Princess, Emerald Princess, Raggedy Princess, Embryo Princess, Space Angel Princess,Old Lady Princess, Elbow Princess, Skeleton Princess, Peanut Princess, Jungle Princess, Princess Princess Princess, Muscle Princess, Breakfast Princess, Wildberry Princess, Hotdog Princess, and Me, Princess Bubblegum. Let the meeting recommence.

Adam: Wait, where's Marceline?

Princess Bubblegum: Well, she usually skip these one out.

Adam: Okay then, continue.

Princess Bubblegum: Like I said, I called you all here to discussed on what happened during the attack. Bandit Prince reemerge from the shade, destroyed almost half of the kingdom, killed the Gumball Guardians and took my luckily, thanks to Adam, we are able to regain the amulet itself.

Flame Princess: I have a question. Why are you so worried about that amulet?

Adam: I'd like to ask the same thing.

Princess Bubblegum: Rather than telling you, I'll show it to you. Peppermint Butler! Bring out the dummy!

As soon as Princess Bubblegum called Peppermint Butler, he brings out a miniature version of the Gumball Guardians. The princess then pulls out the amulet from her pocket and taps it on the mini-Gumball Guardian's head. A bright blue light started to glow from the amulet and from the eyes of the dummy. After three seconds, the mini-Gumball Guardian started to move around.

MGG: Good Morning Princess Bubblegum! What is your command?

All of the princesses was in astonishment to see the lifeless dummy starting to talk and walk like a real living being.

Adam: You…created life.

Princess Bubblegum: Correct, the amulet's power is to animate and reanimate something back to life.

Finn: Wait, I thought you already created something that can bring something back to life?

Princess Bubblegum: That was the Decorpsinating Serum, it only works on candy people. The Amulet can reincarnate anything, but I chose not to use its reanimation power. I tried it once, but there is a gigantic consequence playing Death.

Emerald Princess: Don't you mean playing Glob?

Gridface Princess: Actually Glob creates life, while Death can take and reincarnate life.

Slime Princess: So does that mean you have to create new Gumball Guardians?

Princess Bubblegum: I'm afraid so, I will still use the remaining working parts for the new Guardians, but I need supplies for other parts, I lost the supply room since the attack. That's where Breakfast Princess comes in, since you have a connection with Business Princess, you may get the supplies I need from her.

Breakfast Princess: I don't know I can get the supplies. Business Princess is always…well, busy, and it may take me day or so to get the supplies you need.

Finn: Alright, so that's one problem semi-solved. Are there any other problems that needs to be discussed?

Princess Bubblegum: I don't think there is any

Suddenly a giant chunk of candy cement fell on top of the table almost falling on Princess Bubblegum.

Adam:….I think there is one more reason.

Wildberry Princess: Is it about the falling candy debris? Cause that's another problem solved.

Adam: That's not it. Ooo is a monarchy, right?

Flame Princess: Well, mostly. Some have their own way of living.

Adam: And you guys are the head of each kingdom, right?

Slime Princess: That is correct.

Adam: So, what happens if you guys just…die?

The room suddenly turn to silence with Adam's question.

Hotdog Princess: What do you mean?

Adam: What if somebody suddenly just…kill you in front of your people? What if there was an accident that kills you completely? Like for instant, that debris almost fall on Princess Bubblegum. Who knows what will happen to her, but, the more important question is, what will happen to the kingdom that she runs, when she is gone? Finn told me about the Aerial Assault that happened. He told me that both Gridface Princess and Princess Bubblegum almost got killed during battle. What will happen if you guys couldn't handle a battle?

Muscle Princess: Are you saying we are weak?!

Adam: Nononono, of course not, all of you are the strongest. And you*looks at Muscle Princess*you look like you can carry 100 tons.

Muscle Princess:*blushes and giggles* I can only carry 50 tons.

Embryo Princess: But what about the other princesses who can't lift anything?  
Adam: Good question. What about the others who can't protect themselves? You all may have an army, but the army only comes once you call them to come.

Princess Bubblegum: So what are saying? That an army is not good enough to protect a kingdom and a princess?

Adam: The army is only good enough to protect a kingdom, not a princess. I propose to a solution to this problem, I call it "The Knight Code of Honor"

The whole room started to murmur and whisper.

Flame Princess: What's this knight code of honor?

Adam: Each kingdom will have their own knight, either from their kingdom, or a volunteer from another kingdom, but they must run a test to see if they are fitting to be a knight.

Princess Bubblegum: Are you saying we need personal bodyguards?

Adam: Only one bodyguard per princess. He must be quick, strong, brave and loyal to the princess.

Princess Bubblegum: That is a nice gesture but

Breakfast Princess: I like it.

Gridface Princess:I agree with him. I may have shields to protect my kingdom, but I don't have a shield to protect myself.

Wildberry Princess:I too, agree.

Adam: All in favor?

Every princess agrees with Adam's plan except for Flame Princess, Slime Princess and Princess Bubblegum.

Adam: Princesses? You know that the only way we can do this if we all agree to the code.

Flame Princess: Putting one of my loyal subjects at risk? I can't do that?

Adam: Remember, those who are willing to do it. You can't control their own free will.

Princess Bubblegum: I can run a kingdom on my own, and besides, I have a contingency plan for that.

Adam: What's the plan?

Princess Bubblegum: Create a new version of me when I'm about to die.

Adam: But won't you be dead before you finish?

Slime Princess:…Princess Bubblegum, Flame Princess, I think we should agree with the code as well. Our life is at even more risk than before. We found out that we are Elementals, and Patient St. Pim is out there. Who knows what she is gonna do to us.

Both Princess Bubblegum and Flame Princess looked at each other and come to an agreement.

Princess Bubblegum: Very well Adam, the Princesses of Ooo have agreed to your proposition. We shall commence "The Knight Code of Honor".

Adam: Thank you Princess.

Princess Bubblegum: However, I will need a print out of the code itself in order for me to establish it to all princesses. And also, you will be in charge of choosing each knight for each kingdom.

Adam: I accept.

Princess Bubblegum: if there is nothing else to discuss, then this meeting is

Lumpy Space Princess: I have one.

Princess Bubblegum: Go on, LSP.

Lumpy Space Princess: So, Adam, do you, have like, a girlfriend?

Adam: No, I'm single.

All of the Princesses except Flame Princess and Princess Bubblegum gasped and then screaming at Adam telling him to choose one of them to be his girlfriend.

Princess Bubblegum: Okaythemeetingisnowadjourned!

* * *

Afternoon came and all of the princess are going back home to their kingdom.

Lumpy Space Princess:*hands Adam her number and leaves*Call me if you ever want a serious girlfriend.

Adam:….What is she anyway?

Princess Bubblegum: A celestial specie from another dimension. So I take it that every princess gave you their phone number?

Adam: Not all princesses. That flame chick and you still haven't given me their phone number.

Princess Bubblegum: I see you're the specific talking kind of guy.

Adam: Well, there are a lot of different kind of guys. Hey princess, during the meeting I heard about you being an Elemental, what is that?

Princess Bubblegum: Well you see….

Suddenly Finn popped out of nowhere.

Finn: Hey have you guys seen Jake?

Princess Bubblegum: I haven't seen Jake any*Suddenly she sees Jake on top of Marceline, who was covered in dirt,*Oh, nevermind.

Marceline: Hey guys.

Finn: Where were you two?

Jake: We had to chase a varmint who had Adam's sword.

Princess Bubblegum: Dang varmints, someday I'm gonna exterminate them, so did you catch the varmint?

Marceline: We got the sword.

Jake: But we didn't catch the varmint.

Marceline: Anything interesting happened?

Princess Bubblegum: Nothing much. But we conducted a rule that all princesses must have a bodyguard.

Marceline: What?!*drops Jake*Who conducted it?! I don't want a bodyguard!

Adam: Wait, she's a princess?*looks at Finn*She's a princess?

Finn: Somewhat, yeah.

Adam: Is she the vampire princess?

Finn: No, she's the princess of the Nightosphere.

Adam: Nightosphere?

Marceline:*grabs Adam and floats up in the air*YOU! Why did you proclaimed that rule?! You think I can't handle myself?! Tough news, I can!

Adam: One, I suggested that rule so that all princesses should be safe! And second, I didn't know you were a princess!

Marceline: Well, like it or not, I ain't getting one!

Marceline drops Adam but he was caught by Jake, and just like that, Marceline left.

Princess Bubblegum: Sorry about that. She's just not use to rules.

Adam:…Come on guys, let's go home. Thanks again for having us Princess.

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere in the docks of Ooo, Ki, Chan and Bandit Prince has arrived back.

Bandit Prince: Remember, you two find Me-Mow! Look under rocks, behind caves, whatever, just find her!

Ki: What about you boss?

Chan: What will you do?

Bandit Prince: It seems that I have an even bigger target than before.*brings out a picture of Adam rips it in half*

 **Looks like Bandit Prince is targeting Adam.**

 **What will he do?**

 **Will Adam be ready for anything?**

 **Will Adam be able to convince Marceline or is Marceline going to be knightless?**

 **Stay Tuned**


End file.
